A Day In The Life Of Haruka Nanase!
by Anjette16Knight
Summary: Haruka-sama's a a pretty normal guy, beside being super hot and head of the swim club he's just an average high-school student. Battling with countless fan-girls, fan boys, and someone always on his back I pretty annoying. *Sigh* It's just another day in the life of Haruka-sama! Caution, there is yaoi, lemons, and a fun load of jokes in here!
1. Happy Birthday Haruka-sama!

Happy Birthday Haruka-sama!

By: A.L Knight

I closed my eyes hoping it was Saturday, then the loud screeching of my alarm clock Makoto bought me for Christmas told me otherwise. "Crap!" I gasped sitting up with eyes like a crack addict, I bolted up running out my bedroom, into the hallway and into in front of the back door. "Do you think he's asleep?" A whispered.

"Yea, get the stuff and will get'em before he can wake up screaming!" A giggle shouted.

"Holy fuck!" I thought tiptoeing quickly to the front door, I slipped on my shoes, my heart beating fast. "Ok Haruka, if you walk out the door casually, no one will think you're a pervert for walking around in public with just boxers on" I breathe.

I opened the front door prepared to run into the sunset with open arms, "Freedo-" I froze as the bright sun kissed my face. A warm summers breeze hugged me tightly, giving me one last goodbye,

"Happy birthday Haruka!" Nagisa cried throwing his arms in the air, his cheeks as pink as as kittens nose.

I felt as if a huge metal pan hit my head, i was so hoping i could spend my birthday alone at the beach…

"Hey Nagisa, you found him!" Makoto glowed coming from behind me and relaxing a arm on my shoulder.

"He almost got away, good job Nagisa" Rei called. I sighed, "You guy's are really kill'in me, you know that?" I sighed.

Turned out all of the guy's wanted to throw me a birthday party, they went all out.

I poked my head out of the water, the beach was hot, like a fun hot where it made the water easy to just jump into. I swam out to where Makoto was, his light brown hair was spiked up into a ponytail because he lost a bet. "Hows it go'in sexy lady?!" I asked him.

Nagisa turned his head with a big smiled flashing his paper white teeth, "Me?!" he gasped with excitement.

Makoto and I looked at each other and laughed trying not to lose our footing in the water. Nagisa's face blushed red and he gasped, "That's not funny you guy's, I really thought you were talking to me!" Nagisa cried. "Why'd you think that?" Makoto asked.

"Yea, you're not a girl" I laughed as well. He frowned embarrassed and dunk his head into the water.

After swimming, eating, tanning, swimming, talking, and more swimming we had begun to depart. "Haruka, Nagisa, do you need a ride home?" Rei asked buttoning up his jacket.

"No thanks" I called. "Haruka and I are taking the train home together, thanks anyways hun!" Nagisa winked.

I bent down and tied my shoes, I heard gasping and looked up, "Heads up Haruka, looks like Rin's here. I looked up and Rin was leaned up against the shack by the beach, his hoodie and hat made him hard to recognize,

As hard as his abs that glimmered upon the setting sun, I hated that guy soooooo much!

I stood up, "H-Haruka" Nagisa said looking at me. "Nagisa, go home with Makoto, I've got something I have to do…" I huffed walking toward Rin. I couldn't hear anything they said after that, just Rin looking at me dead in the eye as I faced him 5 feet away.

"We got beef bro?" I asked. Rin smiled then shrugged his head, "No, I just can to say happy birthday, so…

Happy birthday Haruka" He said plainly. I rolled my eyes, "You say that but I get the feeling that's not what you really mean" I sighed putting my hands into my pockets.

"You didn't invite me"

"I didn't know i was having a party"

"Lair"

"I'm not lying"

"Prove it"

I shoved my phone in his face, "Look, there are no damn calls in the past few days about me planning my got damn mother fuck'in birthday party!" I yelled in anger. He looked for a moment, then down to the floor and he took a deep breathe, "Sorry…" He muttered.

I rolled my eyes and looked away, itching my ankle with my other foot, "...That's ok, it's cool man"... I looked back at him as he pulled a wrapped gift out of his pocket.

"Happy birthday" he tried smiling feeling guilty. I took the gift, after that we just talked and hung out for a while, we even went swimming for a few minutes until the water was to cold to bare.

After that we made love in the shack just like we did when we were kids, then ate chips and soda I had in my travel bag.

That night I opened my wrapped gift a bit excited, as I ripped it open a hand full of coal and dust fell out along with a small letter written in ugly orange ink.

It read, "Happy Birthday Haruka-sama!"... "Son of a bitch!" I cried out,

_Well, that was the first chapter, don't be too hard on me cause it's been a little while since I've wrote._

_Hoped you liked it, I'd looooooove for you to leave a comment no matter how small. :3 For any recommendation for what you want in the next chapter or a fanfiction of another anime, :D 12/19/14_


	2. Scientific Theory Of Pants On Your Ass!

The scientific Theory of pants on your ass!

A.

"Such a lonely day… And it's mine, the most loneliest day of my life" I sung looking up at the clouds. My arms folded as they cradled my head, the summer breeze lifting my soul to wonder my curious mind. For once in my life, I, Haruka Nanase is at peace without doubt in my mind that being at ease wouldn't hurt for a few moments.

I opened my eye, then closed them again, "Ah, god damn sun killed the moment" I groaned rubbing them roughly. "Oh well, t hat's what I get for trying to enjoy myself" I sighed sitting up and doing an unneeded hair flip.

I jumped up, well, time for another useless day of school where I learn nothing I need to survive the real world.

As I walked to school I realized I was running late, which normally wouldn't bother me besides the fact that first period the new swim club is recruiting members. "Crap" I muttered, I started to speed up "Oh, excuse me Haruka!..." I girl gasped standing in front of me with long white hair.

"I'm sorry but, I've liked you for a long time now and... Well…" she started to say.

I checked my watch, "I'm in love with you Haru-" I shoved her out of the way and ran, "Move bitch!" I huffed running.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" I thought, I remembered Makoto had set my watch forward 15 minutes as a joke. Which meant that I only had 3 minutes to get to school when it was a 15 minute walk!

I looked at the road ahead of me which was crowded with cars, "That's right!" I gasped.

There was a short cut right between the the lake to the school, I ran to down the hill as I undressed.

" I CAN MAKE IT!" I yell diving into the mid-cold water and swimming at lightning speed across the lake. I jumped up out the water like a dolphin racing toward the school, I smiled, I could see the students in the back hallway.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed charging toward the back door, "BOOOM!" My head bounced off of the clear glass door. As I fell the the floor the last things I saw were the label on the door that said "Pull, don't push". "Fuck" I whispered hitting the ground.

I opened my eyes, "Hey Haruka, I've been waiting for you" Nagisa smiled hovering over me.

"N-Nagisa?" I muttered. "You made it, you're in where all in the swim club!" he cheered. I smiled and managed to free a smile chuckle out of my mouth, "Are you hurt, can you not speak?" Nagisa asked thoughtfully. "No duh dumb-ass" I tried say but no words came out, "I know what will make you feel better" Nagisa blushed.

He bent down and kissed me, my eyes opened wide and I almost forgot to blink. Nagisa freed me from his tender lips embrace, this was getting a bit over dramatic.

"Is there any where else you'd like me to kiss you?" he asked. I swallowed hard, _**really hard**_, "YES!" I begged.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAKE UP!" Rin yelled at me, I bolted up getting a quick mental picture of all the people around me.

"Oh my gosh, he's butt ass naked!" I heard a voice say.

"Wow, I didn't know you were packing arms like that Haruka" Rei smiled devilishly.

"Uh, I'm sooooo jealous, I want to touch- I mean where are your close Haru-bae?" Nagisa asked. "What were you trying to do here, find a soul mate; I mean it's not like I even care. Your so stupid!" Rin barked before walking off.

I felt a little pissed off, that's not what he said the other night if memory serves me right!

I looked down, holy shit; I'm naked! I didn't even realize it even though that's all I heard. Damn it, that hit to the head must of done some real damage.

Screw that, I was swimming so fast my boxers came off, I looked around me. I was totally surrounded by a large group of people, "I-I" I started to say. Oh no, what do I say, everyone's laughing at me, I swallowed hard. "I'm sexy and I know it" I sung doing a little dance.

Before I knew it I was covered in the nose blood of all the ladies and Nagisa.

Within seconds his arms were wrapped around me and the dream I had before made me blush. I really wish I was wearing pants, the present I had to show just became twice as special, I realized Rin had been watching from afar.

Rin was such a jerk, I hated his guts; he always acted like he was better then me and rarely showed he cared.

We weren't dating but I still couldn't date anyone, "Haruka-sama, take me out for ice-cream!" Nagisa cried.

I huffed a bit mad, "Hell's yea, all the ice creams on me!" The science teacher walked out of the school in awe, "Into the nurses office now, you're going to learn the scientific theory of pants on your ass!" he yelled. I shrugged my head, "crap".

_***Yawn* Well, I'm done with the second chapter, give me any comment you'd like. As long as it's nice, if you want me to write a fanfiction I'm always free, and tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapters of "Haruka-sama!"**_


	3. Ah, We Bought Ice Cream!

Ah, We Bought Ice Cream?!

By : A.L Knight

I blow air out of my mouth only to see it in the air, "Man, it's too cold for a swim tonight" I sighed. I bent down looking at the water in front of me, the pool in the old gym was so clean, so clear…

I put my finger in the water, it was ice cold; "Come on water, warm up just a little bit" I begged closing my eyes and sitting down, I wrapped my arms around my legs and laid my head on my knees, it was so cold in the building. Even in the winter it didn't stay _this _cold, I wished I had worn a sweater outside.

Then again it was hot when I went out this morning, I didn't know I'd be cold out tonight.

Before I knew it I had drifted to sleep, something about the cold made me tired… I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling of the pool room, the new morning sun waking me up.

"Oh no" I whispered still in a sleepy daze, I must have been here all night, "What's the matter?" Rin's voice asked. I bolted up and Rin was lying beside me on his side shirtless, watching me, I looked down and I was wearing a northface sweater.

"W-What the hell Rin, what, did you follow me here or something?" I asked creeped out. He sighed and rolled his eyes sitting up, "No stupid, I always come here friday nights to swim," he huffed.

He brushed off dirt from the ground off of his skin, "I saw you here lying down in the cold and I…" He sighed and stood up, "Whatever, It's not like I'm some creepy stalker, so I'll leave you alone" He growled.

"Ah, Rin, wait" I called as he walked away towards the door. I guess the reason I didn't feel cold last night was because Rin give me his sweater to keep warm, even if that meant he'd be cold all night…

I sighed.

"Are you- are you doing out with Nagisa?" He asked with his tone back still faced toward me.

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't believe how jealous he was of Nagisa who I've been friends with forever! He turned around with a smile on his face, "Uh, you're so bi-polar Rin, if you were good looking we'd have some real beef!

Rin tilted his head and walked towards me, "Don't worry, I'm a vegetarian" :).

After making love, Rin and I went separate ways, I still had errands to run, so I walked to the corner store.

As I stood in line I checked my phone and messages I nearly dropped the ah; 'Stuff' I had to buy.

"Oh shippuden jump!" I gasped. I had forgotten that I had to meet Nagisa for Ice cream, I still had less than a half in hour to meet him. As I moved to put my phone in my pocket it rung.

"Hello?" I asked paying for the condo- 'stuff" I needed,  
>"Nice butt" A voice said then hung up. What the hell? I turned around holding my store bought goods and Rin was outside of the shop; he smiled at me and kept walking.<p>

As weird as that was I just went to go meet up with Nagisa who, likewise enough was wearing a pink sweater.

"Hi Haruka-sama, don't I like look like cotton candy?" he asked. "Ahhhhhh, No, but, you look great, hahaha, ahhh, uh. So I wanted to know if we could do something different than ice cream today" I smiled. His smile disappeared, "What, why, I was so looking forward to ice cream!" he complained using way too much hand movement. The truth was that I really didn't want to go to the Ice cream place, it meant the we'd have to pass by Rin's workplace. Which also meant Nagisa was getting his ass kicked, "Ahh, I have ice cream at my house sooo, lets go there!" I explained.

He blushed and covered his mouth, "Um ok, I mean if that's fine with you" he mumbled playing with his curly blond hair. I know what you're thinking, the smart thing to do was just tell Nagisa I'm not into him because in some way Rin and I were dating.

But, that would be a lie because I do kinda sorta like Nagisa, is that cheating even though I'm not dating Rin. Was it wrong that I told Rin I wasn't 'Into blonds' when I kind of was, or more wrong that I might be leading Nagisa on… I mean, I didn't even know if Nagisa was gay or not, I looked at him: naaaaaaaaaw, he's fruity tuity in the booty all day…

When we got to my house we ate ice cream and watched an old swim game we had in junior high.

I looked at Nagisa who was so claim, and kind of beautiful, "It was so much fun back then, I remember I could never stop thinking about you Haruka" he smiled wider still faced towards the tv. "Really?" I asked. I felt a bit flushed, I didn't think I was really that strong a swimmer back then, "Hey, your really cool you know that?" Nagisa said with a little giggle as he looked at me.

I felt a twinkle in my eyes and his as well and my heart beat fast, like when I'm with Rin.

I leaned over and kissed Nagisa on the lips, they tasted like cherry lip gloss, the clear kind. He pushed me away, "Dude, what the hell?!" he gasped. I looked at him confused, did he not like me, he gave me signals that he liked me. "H-Haruka, I'm not gay!" he cried.

I nearly gagged, "I-I didn't know you were like that Haruka… I-I have to go" Nagisa muttered standing up. At that moment we both froze as Rin was watching us, his face at awe, than angry. "Goodbye" Nagisa huffed walking passed Rin, Rin looked me in the eyes hurt, "Ah, we bought Ice Cream?!" I smiled

_**Ok, well that was chapter 3, I didn't mention that I'd post from every few hours to more than a day or two. I mean unless I got hit by a van or something, so comment and tell me what you wanna see or if you want me to do a different fanfiction *Reow Reow!* Hope you enjoyed! **_


	4. Show me

**Show me**

**A.L Knight**

I drifted above the water like a log, the sun wasn't so bright that I had to close my eyes. In fact the clouds made it bearable to look gaze at the birds above me, my names Haruka Nanase; and my life as I know it is over. Sure I'm attractive, wealthy, and live alone, but now my kinda sorta boyfriend is pissed at may.

Because I sorta kinda cheated on him by kissing my life long best friend who isn't even gay. I sink into the clear pool water wishing I could turn back time, "I'm an idiot" I blew under water.

I walked to school hoping no one would see me, I doubt Nagisa would go around talking about what happened but… During swim class both Rin and Nagisa avoided me, which was totally understandable; I got greedy… "Hey, why does it seem like everyones avoiding you like the black plague?" Makoto asked.

I sighed getting out of the water, "I doesn't matter, what are you doing after school today?" I asked him.

"Rei and I where going to get new swim gear, did you want to come with us?"

I couldn't help but notice Rin staring me down by the door to the locker room. His eyes said 'We need to talk." "Hey, Haruka… Are you ok?" Makoto asked flexing his arms, "Y-Yea" I said.

Rin kept his glare for a moment and then disappeared behind the locker room door. "I-I come with the two of you after school, I need to buy lightweight goggles anyways. I'll talk to you later" I said walking towards the locker room.

As I walked in I heard the door close and I turn around, Rin locked the locker room door.

We looked at each other for a moment, his face hard and cold, there was so much to say but who would say it?

"About yesterday" I had begun to say, but I couldn't think of anything else I could use to defend my argument. Damn, I shouldn't of fell asleep in english this term… "Why do you waste my time Haruka?" Rin asked.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I wasn't sure weather we were a thing or not"

"How could you think we weren't dating?"

"We've never went on any dates!"

"I thought you weren't into blonds?"

"I didn't want you bitching at me just because…"

"I thought you loved me Haruka!"

"Why do you expect _me _ to love you, all you do; no- All you've ever done is call me names an ignore me! You don't answer my calls or hang out with me or do anything a good boyfriend would do, it's not like you even care about me anyways…" I yelled.

His face looked more hurt than ever, he looked away and had begun to unlock the door.

I grabbed his arm and he gasped, our eyes met; "And that's why… I don't understand why I love you so much, why I tell myself I hate you because I'm afraid to love you… And why I keep trying to find another way out, but… I want to learn Rin, teach me, no… Show me that you love me!" cried feeling my face turn red, I felt my heart beat through my teeth.

Rin grabbed my shoulders and kissed me, I felt faint as his tongue hugged mines and he had begun to pull down my swimming trunks. His arms he moved lower, his large hands grabbing my butt and hugging me tightly.

Rubbing my bare body against his, I felt myself grow hard and hoped no one noticed we were missing. "I love you" he whispered in my ear than he had licked down my neck. "R-Rin You're being weird" I whimpered. "I thought you wanted me to show you my love?" he asked looking at me confused.

"I-I do" I smiled, then kissed him again, and after that… After that he- wait, I'm not telling you this!

Long story short we had long rough sex until the end of class and then I went home and went right to sleep. The next day all I could tell Makoto was that "Well man, I couldn't hang out with you because ahhh; Rin and I were arguing and _**went at it**_".

_**Well, that's all for this chapter, I was going to go alllllllll out on a hard core lemon but I wasn't sure if that would scare anyone off. Maybe next chapter… If you comment and are fine with that, if not it ahh, it still might happen. Thanks for reading *Reow Reow!"**_

_**I'll start writing the 5th one after I post this one**_


	5. This Would Crush Him!

This would crush him!

by: A.L Knight

I yawned, waking up in the middle of the night had become a norm for me; I walked into my bedroom. Rin was asleep on my bed just as I had left him a few moments before, I drink water from the clear glass cup in my hand. I looked at the clock beside my bed that read 3:02am, "Great" I smiled lying down beside him.

I could go back to sleep for three more hours, I always hated waking up at 6am and knowing I couldn't really go back to sleep. My bedroom was cool, huge,super comfortable, Rin's been staying with me for the past few weeks.

Yea, weeks, It's not bad, I enjoy going home to someone else and walking back and forth to school with him.

He had a job so he did by food and household need from time to time, I guess I got tired of living with his sister. Either that or he wanted to make sure I wasn't sneaking around with Nagisa, he's paranoid like that sometimes.

I closed my eyes as Rin rolled over to my side of the bed, I opened one eyes as his warm breath kissed my skin again and again.

I watched him sleep for a while, I felt myself blush as his face was so close to mine.

It be sad if he went back home, I had gotten so use to him staying with me that it just wouldn't feel right if he left. I thought of asking him to live with me, then again that's kind of fast: we're only in high school. On the contrary it common in japanese anime for lovers and even strangers in high school to live together… I felt myself drift into sleep, maybe tomorrow.

"Hot, it's so hot" I thought, I opened my eyes and felt myself about to die from a heat stroke. I motioned myself to move but Rin's arms were wrapped tightly around me, his breath on the top of my head was no longer very pleasant.

Wait, what the hell and I doing, I'm totally ripped enough to pull this lug off of me!

I pulled myself away from Rin and gasped for arm, what the hell was it so got damn hot?!

"Man, it's hot out here" Rin complained as we walked to school together. I whipped sweat from my forehead, "Yea, It's like the sun is making a visit to the earth…" I groaned.

As we walked Rin stopped and looked at the lake beside the path we walked to school, "Wanna skip today?" He asked.

"No, I have a stoconomotry quiz today, and you do to so let 's go" I huffed to tried to yell. He rolled his eyes, "But it's so hot" I complained.

"No, we're going to school"

"I feel like a shark out of water"

"There will be air conditioning and we're only a block away…"

"I can screw you under the water again and no one will notice"

"The waters clear as glass and it's clear as day"

"It'll feel real good"

"I said no, stop screwing around Rin!"

"..."

It was quiet for a moment, I gasped as Rin grabbed me and some how picked me up.

"RIN!" I screamed as he started running down the hill, he jumped into the the lake with me along with him. As I fell in the water I felt relaxed, it wasn't hot, it was so cool; the water was fantastic! At we both came up for air he looked at him, wondering if I was pissed at him on not. I laughed in joy, then he smiled swimming towards me, "Told you so!" he laughed splashing me with water.

"Dude, you suck!" I laughed, "I know, and you enjoy it pervert!" I joked.

After swimming and making love under the water we went back to school, during lunch I had went to my locker. "What the heck?" I muttered as a small not fell out , I picked it up and opened it.

It said

"If you don't break up with Rin I'll tell everyone he is gay, and I've got sweet proof from the video clip in the boy's bathroom. I want you to tell Rin to meet you today after school inside of the locker rooms.

You have look Rin in the eye and tell him 'I've found someone else and I don't need you anymore'.

If you don't then I'll sent that hot little video to his parents and they'll sent him away. Oh yea, and don't forget to smile pretty boy :).

-From Butt Munch"

I froze in shock, Rin's parents were super homophobic and I knew that they'd sent him off to some cruel camp if they found out. My heart had begun to ache, who would do this, who the hell new about us and how'd they get us on video?!

"Hey Haruka, are you ok?" Rin asked entering the small room, he looked at me a shooked. "R-Rin" I muttered I slid the note in my pocket, if he found out there would be nothing stopping that crazy ass from sending our sex video!

"What's the matter" he asked touching my cheek with his hand, he looked me in the eyes "You look horrified" He added. He wrapped his arms around me, as I was speechless, "Don't be upset I bet you did great on that test."

"You're like the smartest guy I know" he kissed me, "Now, let's get to lunch, I cooked you the best american steak with rice today" he played off as if he were the coolest man in Japan.

How the hell was I suppose to do this, he'd turn into this fun outgoing guy since we started really dating and even joined my hangout group, this would crush him…

_**Haha! Oh yea, Butt Munch all up in your life eating your soul! Ok, sorry I'm just a little bored, thought I'd add some conflict; comment unless you want me to do what on the top of my head! :D Oh yea, and thanks for reading *Reow reow***_


	6. Love Me Haruka-Sama!

Love me Haruka-sama!

By: A.L. Knight

I looked at the clock in side of the locker room, damn, what the hell I'm I supposed to do? Butt Crunch, or whatever the name of that dude is going to make me break up with Rin and there's nothing I can do about. Rin opened the front door, "Hey Haruka, why'd you wanna meet here?" Rin asked walking in.

I looked down, damn, what was I suppose to say; I didn't really have any choice at this point… "Rin, I wanna break up" I said in a shaky voice.

"Heheh, what are you talking about Haruka; is this some kind of joke?"

"It's over Rin"

"This joke it's funny"

"We're done, I-I…"

"Why, where is this even coming from; you were fine with me this morning!"

"I just don't want to be with you any more"

"Is it because I threw you in the water, I'm sorry; I won't do it again!"

"That's not it!"

"What, do you need space or something? I can go back home if you do, really, you're making a big deal out of nothing Haru!"

"That's not it!"

"Then what is it?! You can't even look at me in the eyes and tell me you want to break up with me, why Haruka?!" he yelled grabbing my shoulders.

I looked him in the eyes, and tried my best to keep a straight face; "I found someone else" I stated clearly. I hoped he couldn't see the dishonesty in my eyes, "Some… Else?" He asked with big sad eyes. He looked confused, "You're lying, I'm always by your side; what's really going on Haruka?" he asking trying to stay cool.

I looked down and bit my lip, damnit, what the hell was I supposed to do; I didn't plan for this. "I-I'm pregnant!" I gasped as he leaned in to kiss me.

He looked at me and I at him, both of us unsure of what to say on do, 'I'm pregnant, why the hell am I so stupid!

"H-Haruka, you should have just told me, I wasn't going to leave you because you were with child!" he smiled embracing me. This big ass idiot really thought I was knocked up, this isn't good; the worse part was I was fighting the feeling of hugging him back.

I pushed away from him, "But it's not yours Rin!" I cried.

"What, who's baby is it?!"

"I can't tell you, I've been hiding this secret for so very long!"

"FORE-SHAME HARUKA! For-shame!"

"So that's why we can't be together!"

Rin took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes, "Ok, what the fuck is going on; do you really think I'm dumb enough to believe you're pregnant. Stop making silly ass excuses and tell me why you're asking crazy so that we can go home and make love like we do everyday" he stated with a serious face.

I tried not to smile, we were just having so much fun, "Don't you see, I'm doing all of this because I really do wanna break up. I meet a guy a few days ago and I like him better so just get lost!" I yelled. His face stayed the same and he yawned, "Can we go home now, whatever you're doing isn't going to work" he sighed turning around.

"Hey wait Rin, we can't date anymore!"

"What, did you turn straight over night or something?"

"I-I don't love you anymore, I love someone else, and he likes me back!"

"Whatever, you can tell me this fairy tale over dinner"

"Rin!"

"You're my one and only"

I looked at Rin as he turned and faced me, "I don't believe you don't love me anymore, and you're being real hurtful. But I'm not yelling at you or trying to fight, because of you I know how to tame my anger. I do it because your love keeps me claim, Haruka, you're my one and only; and I know you're mine.

So please stop whatever you're doing because I don't want believe anything you're saying… Besides, it's like I said before, I'm by your side almost every second of the day. You're always in my site, there's no one you could of 'found' without me getting in the way to kick his teeth in.

I swallowed hard, felt myself fight back the tears because all I wanted to do was kiss him and tell him I was sorry. But that would be selfish, I have to protect Rin; or else I'd be a horrible boyfriend.

"Nagisa" I said.

His face changed a bit, I've got him! "N-Nagisa and I have been talking during swim class, and he still has feeling for me… I haven't gotten over our kiss, I-I still have feeling for you but… I want Nagisa now" I huffed. His face was different now, it was hurt; he really believed me.

"I'm sorry, but your annoying and you never listen to what I say" I explained bluntly.

"I knew it" he growled squezzing his hands into fist, "We can work this out Haruka" he begged.

"I'm tired of you Rin, I _**don't**_ love you anymore" I barked, his eyes opened wide and he bit his lip till it had begun to bleed. He punched me in the face and I fell the floor, "You stupid jackass- I-I hate you Haruka!" he yelled turning red with tears running down his face. Damn, I really fucked up this time…

As I got home I wondered if Rin was still here, I looked for his stuff; nothing.

His presence was gone, his warmth disappeared, his voice vanished; I missed it. I felt myself cried, "Don't be sad" Nagisa said from behind me; I turned around. "N-Nagisa, I didn't hear you come in" I whipped my eyes, "I'm sorry" I whimpered. He wrapped his hands around my neck , "it's ok, I know it was hard" he hugged.

My eyes opened wide, "How did you know that?" I asked. "Beacuse I'm Butt Munch, the names a little off but what are you going to do right?" he smiled.

I pushed him off of me, "Why?! Why would you do this, I thought you were my friend, my best friend!" I yelled.

"I know, but after I rejected you, I started to have these weird feelings; like the dirty kind. And I couldn't stop thinking of you, so when I checked the security cameras after school for the Whiz-club I thought this would be a good Idea…" he explained shyly. "What the hell, I thought you didn't roll that way!" I hissed.

"I know but I was wrong, thanks to you I found myself, and I want to be with you."

"So you're going to go out with me, if you don't I'll give that video to Rin-sama's parents" Nagisa huffed shyly. I bit my lip and looked down, "Damn you" I growled. Nagisa wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the my chin as he looked me in the eyes. "I'm your one and only so… Love me Haruka-sama!" he whispered moving to my lips and rubbing his hands damn my shorts. "Damn you" I whispered as he kissed my neck. Damn you…

_***Reow Reow* all done with this chapter, sooooooooo hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is the last for this Fanfiction, leave me a comment!**_


	7. I'm Free!

I'm Free!

by: A.L Knight

I opened my eyes , I felt the cool air in my room wake me up, even so I wanted to I didn't want to. "Good morning Haruka" Nagisa sung tickling my chest with his finger tips, I ignored him.

We laid in my bed on a Saturday morning, there was a long awkward silence. "Tell me you love me" he ordered and I cleared my throat. "I love you" I lied as Nagisa gaze at my nakedness in all it's glory; he sat up still looking at me.

"I love you too Haruka" he smiled as the sunlight bounced off of his bleach blond hair.

Nagisa wanted to go to the old gym pool today, for the first time in my life I didn't want to swim.

I sat and looked at the water and Nagisa enjoyed the warm clear pool that held so many good memories. The water seemed to be talking to me, "Don't cry Haru-sama, the water will guide you!" It cried. I whipped my eyes, never again will a friend talk me into weed; I already have too many dead brain cells. (Something to think about Teens)...

I gasped as water splashed in my face, "Nagisa swam towards me, "Hey, Haruka, get in with me! The waters great!" He giggled. I gasped caused both of use to turn our heads, Rin had walked in with his travel bag; his eyes wide open.

I frowned as our eyes met and looked down, _**don't look at me Rin**_; _**If you do I might lose my mind**_... He dropped his bag, "Hi-hi Rin-sama!" Nagisa called waving his arm. "Did you come to swim with Haru-kun and I?" he asked.

Rin stomped over and I looked at him, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Rin yelled.

I stood up as Nagisa got out of the water, "You punk as rat looking bitch, I should rip the blond off your cheap ass bleached hair!" He hissed. Nagisa smiled, "Come on now friend, I got him fair and square" Nagisa giggled. "Stop Fucking giggling, giggling is for little girls and you're far from tea parties and Justin Bieber buddy!

Haruka!" he growled looking at me. I felt scared, I had never seen Rin this anger, "Y-Yes?" I asked shyly.

"What the hell is it that you see in in this twit?" He asked. I looked down, nothing; I hate this guy and not the way I did you; because I love you! "Everything, so… Stop asking me" I huffed. "See, I'm his one and only" Nagisa said.

Rin's eyes opened wide and he looked at me, "You told him?" he asked me.

"No" I gasped, he looked back at Nagisa, "So how do you know I said that to Haruka?" Rin asked. Nagisa rolled his eyes, "Because he saw the two of you talking in the locker room" Makoto said coming from a shadow in a corner of the room.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I found the recordings in Nagisa's phone when he let me use to look up a super cute dance from Dance Moms" Makoto confessed. "He's been blackmailing Haru the whole time" Makoto added.

"No, I ment how the hell did you just 'Appear'?" I asked. "Yea, it was totally bright in here?" Nagisa said. "There weren't any shadows, and we've been swimming here for like, 2 hours. Why were you just standing there, what were you waiting for?" I asked confused.

"Hey hey hey, that not the freakin point, Rin, Haruka never stopped loving you!" Makoto hissed.

I looked at Rin, "Is that true?" he asked. I head fell and I started crying, "You, you made my boyfriend cry!" Rin yelled shoving Nagisa to the ground and stomping him.

"Nooooooo!" Makoto and I yelled. Rin stopped and looked at us in confusing. "What are you doing?" I yelled. "Oh my god, you could really hurt him!" Makoto gasped running to his side.

"He blackmailed you Haruka!" Rin barked. "I know but we can't kill the guy, we just stop being friends with him" I sighed. "Yea, let's not make this another episode of _**School Days**_" Makoto sighed. Rin looked away and pouted, I embraced him and he gasped, I kissed him on the lips, "I'm sorry Rin, I just wanted to protect you" I apologized.

Rin hugged me back, it's ok, promise me you'll never do it again" Rin ordered. I closed my eyes, "I promise, we can finally be together now; I'm free!" "I'm still pissed at you and you'll be sleeping on the couch for a while so don't try anything funny" He whispered kicking Nagisa again. Crap, we'll I guess that's just a day in the life of Haruka Nanase...

_**AH, finally done, I started and ended this within 24 hours time; sorry if the ending was a bit half-assed but i'm too excited to start another Fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed. *Reow Reow!***_


End file.
